UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA Y UN NUEVO AMOR
by mitzuki-kazami
Summary: Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan? Pero antes de empezar con esto les haré una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?


UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA Y UN NUEVO AMOR.

SUMARY:

Kouji Minamoto y Natsuko Yamamoto son los mejores amigos y ambos sienten sentimientos por el otro pero ninguno da el primer paso, ambos chicos empiezan a tener extraños sueños ¿Qué significan?

Qué pasa si esos sueños son recuerdos del pasado pero de mucho tiempo atrás y con estos acontecimientos crecerá su amor que siente el uno por el otro.

Qué pasaría si su amor ya está destinado desde antes de su nacimiento y que con una cajita musical, un collar y una hermosa melodía recordaran su pasado, pero que también tendrán que vencer extraños seres malvado para estar juntos.

Pero antes de empezar con esto les hare una pregunta ¿creen en la magia y en las reencarnaciones?

Capítulo 1:

Era una hermosa mañana en la bella ciudad de shibuya, en una hermosa casa, una dulce niña de 5 años, de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes estaba jugando con su perrito cuando bella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos violetas entro en la habitación.

Hanna:-Natsuko ya es hora de irnos-dijo en una forma muy dulce.

Natsuko:- ya voy mami- dijo de forma inocente.

La niña y su mamá salieron de la casa para encontrar a un apuesto hombre rubio de ojos verdes que las esperaba para ir a la casa de un amigo, la familia se subió al auto y empezó su camino.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

En una moderna y enorme casa, se ve a un tierno niño de cabellera negra azulada y hermosos ojos azules, el niño está sentado en frente de un magnifico piano tocando una hermosa melodía. cuando de pronto se abre la puerta y una bella mujer de cabellera azul-negra y ojos aguamarina.

Tomoko:- kouji tienes que arreglarte por que hoy vienen unos amigos de tu padre- dijo de forma amable.

Kouji:- si mamá- dijo de forma linda.

Después de eso la mujer salió de la habitación y kouji se fue arreglar a su cuarto cuando de pronto a la mente le vino una melodia por lo tomo su guitara y comenzó a cantar...  
Yo siempre fui  
Esclavo de la libertad  
De esos que saben flotar  
Y que besan el cielo  
Y hasta a que  
Apareciste por ahí  
Me decidí aterrizar  
Y quedarme en tu suelo  
Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión  
Mi alma reconoció  
Tu voz  
Y así  
Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón...  
para la música y se cuestiona.  
Kouji:- ¿por que se esa melodía?- pero es interrumpido por una extraña voz en su cabeza  
¿?:-¿tan pronto empezaste a recordar, eh?  
Kouji:- ¿quien eres tu?  
¿?:- todavía no es momento de presentaciones, pero pronto lo sabrás aun no estas listo.- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para el pequeño peli-negro, pero en eso entra Tomoko sacando al pequeño de sus pensamientos.  
Tomoko:- hijo, ya llegaron tus tíos.  
Kouji:- ya voy mamá- entonces el pequeño prefirió hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y siguió a su madre.

cuando llegaron Kouji vio que ya estaban ahi su padre y su hermano.

De pronto sonó el timbre y Kousei abrió la puerta.

Kousei:- ryu, hanna bienvenidos- en tono alegre.

Tomoko:-kouji, Koichi ellos son ryu, hanna y ella (apuntando a pequeña niña) es Natsuko.

Hanna:- Natsuko saluda-.

La pequeña niña se acercó a Koichi y lo saluda después se acerca a kouji.

Natsuko.-hola kouji-.

Kouji:-hola Natsuko (en eso la niña lo abraza y el corresponde el abrazo) creo que seremos grandes amigos.

Natsuko:-igual yo.

(yo: kawai º¬º)

10 años después…..

Era una magnifica noche de luna llena, perfecta para un baile de máscaras; las parejas bailando al compás de la música, mientras en el jardín de la inmensa mansión donde se llevaba a cabo tal evento, un par de jóvenes danzando perdidos en la mirada del otro, y el viento haciendo espirales alrededor de ellos sin duda un baile inolvidable y casi mágico, en el momento de terminar la canción ella se separa de el lentamente sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, pero giro su mirada dispuesta a irse, pero antes de poder hacerlo el la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el tiernamente quedando a unos centímetros de que su distancia fuera nula, casi respirando el mismo aire, cuando por fin…

BIP BIP BIP-

RECIDENCIA YAMAMOTO.

Natsuko apenas había despertado.

Natsuko:-que magnifico sueño tuve-decía la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero ¿Qué significa?

Hanna:-Natsuko baja a desayunar.

Natsuko:-ya voy mamá-dijo de forma amable-hoy será un gran día.

EN LA RECIDENCIA MINAMOTO.

Kouji:-el mismo sueño y la misma pregunta ¿que significara?—decía el joven sentado en su cama—

Koichi:-¿otra vez ese sueño?-quien apenas había llegado al cuarto.

Kouji:-no creo que sean sueños son más bien… recuerdos.

Koichi: bueno, mamá dice que bajes a desayunar—dijo antes de irse.

El joven bajo a desayunar donde ya estaba su familia.

Koichi:- te tomaste tu tiempo hermanito ¿estabas pensando en alguien?—dijo en tono pícaro—

Tomoko:-de nombre Natsuko?—con el mismo tono pícaro-

Kouji:- (sonrojado) N-no estaba p-pensando en ella-replico nervioso- ¿p-por qué d-dices eso?

Kousei:- ah no—con una sonrisa pícara—

Kouji:- Y-ya vamos a desayunar…- Todo el desayuno fue tranquilo mientras

CON NATSUKO XD.

Natsuko se encontraba en el jardín pensando cuando llego su mamá.

Natsuko:- mamá puedo preguntarte algo –al ver que su madre asentía continuo- tu sabes de romance.

Hanna:-esto va a tratar de kouji ¿verdad?—al mencionar al ojiazul la castaña se sonrojo.

Natsuko:- es que ya le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto pero a la única conclusión que llego y estoy completamente segura es…que estoy enamorada de él.- Hanna no aguanto más y abrazo a su hija mientras le decía.

Hanna:- al fin te diste cuenta, pero… -(separándose)- algún día se lo tendrás que decir…

Natsuko :- si lo sé, pero todavía no me siento lista…- (susurrando)- *y cuando lo este será el mejor día de todos*

3 MESES DESPUES…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**que les pareció? les gusto, la amaron , la odiaron.**_

_**no me critique T-T solo tengo 12 años. T-T**_

_**bueno por favor comente, no sean desgraciados TT-TT **_


End file.
